Duet
by lovelyMary
Summary: Lucky and Brook find they have a lot in common. Slightly AR.


_Summer__ 2010_

She sat on the park bench guitar in hand, music sheets spread out in front of her, desperately hoping that the change in scenery would help break her out of her slump. She had been struggling with the same song for over a week now. She wasn't even sure she could call it a song yet; the music was incomplete and she had only managed to written enough to make up the chorus and maybe a verse or two. She usually liked to complete either the music or the lyrics seperately but inspiration had hit and that was all she had been able to get before her muse checked out. Right now she was trying to focus on the music, she had a decent melody but it just didn't sound right.

She angrily strummed her fingers across the strings and groaned out loud in frustration before roughly setting the guitar next to her on the bench.

"Easy there. It won't be any good to you if you break it."

"Lucky, hey. I didn't see you there."

"So what's up? Music troubles?" he asked as he gathered the music sheets and moved the guitar to take a seat next to her on the bench.

"Yeah, I just can't seem to get the music right you know. I thought a change of scenery would help but so far I'm still coming up empty."

"Do you mind if I give it a try?" he asked pointing to her guitar.

"Be my guest, I can use all the help I can get right now."

He picked up the instrument with natural ease and played as if he weren't born to do anything else.

Brook could hardly believe her ears. She had always known that Lucky was musically inclined but she had never realized how talented he truly was.

"Wow that was amazing! I had no idea you played so well."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks. Okay so let's see what we have here," he said as he took a look at her music sheets and played the melody all the way through a few times. "This is really good. So what is it that's not working for you?"

"That's just it. I'm not sure. It just doesn't sound the way I want it to. I don't know it's hard to explain."

"Hmmm how about if we change this chord progression here like this"

He played the section over a few times giving her enough time to process the change.

"Ohmigod you're a genius!" she threw her arms around him in gratitude. "I can't believe I didn't think of that. It sounds so much better that way."

"Well sometimes you just need a fresh set of eyes. You know I have the rest of the day off if you want to continue to work on this."

"Really? You'd help me out with this."

"Sure. But we should probably go somewhere that's not quite so noisy."

"What do you have in mind?"

"If you want, we could go back to my place that way you still get a change of scenery and we can work without interruption."

"That's perfect. Let's go."

"Okay so what do you have so far?" he asked once they had settled into his living room.

"So far all I have is incomplete music and enough lyrics to make up maybe a chorus and a verse," she said reluctantly handing him the notebook where she wrote her songs.

She had never really let anyone see her notebook before and she felt a little uneasy about Lucky reading it. She poured her soul into her music and letting someone else see it left her feeling exposed and she hated it. She had always prided herself for being strong and self-sufficient. It didn't matter that her dad wasn't around or her mom was always working; all she had ever needed was herself.

Her music was her outlet, it was the only place where she didn't feel the need to keep up the facade. In her songs she could let go and truly be herself. No matter what was going on in her life or what she was feeling, her music was her salvation. Her songs were personal; they reflected the depth of her soul, which is why she had always opted to sing cover songs or songs that were written by others. There had been only one person who had ever heard her sing her own songs. But that was so long ago and things between her and Dante had changed so much. She wasn't even sure if they would ever be okay again which is why this song was so important to her. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, but she had never been able to find the right words or the right time. She was hoping she'd be able to convey her feelings through her music. She knew he would be at the Nurse's Ball next week and this was her best chance to get through to him and maybe begin to mend their fractured friendship.

She had come to terms with the fact that they would probably never be romantically involved again but their friendship had had been strained ever since their break up two years ago and she just had to find a way to make things right again. She needed her best friend back in her life and from what she had heard he needed her too now more than ever; even if he was too stubborn to admit it.

Lucky held her notebook for a few moments without opening it. He saw the way she was fidgeting and nervously biting her lip. So he set the book down and disappeared into his room for a few minutes.

When he returned to the living room, he held a similar notebook in his hands.

"Listen, I understand how private these things can be so I thought it might make you more comfortable if you got to see mine too."

"You write songs?"

"Well they're not songs really, more like thoughts and random musings."

"Wow. I'm really honored that you would share something like this with me."

"It's only fair. I mean you're sharing your work with me so..."

"Thanks. Alright let's do this. You go first."

"Really?"

"Yes come on. I'm dying here."

He laughed and opened Brook's notebook at the bookmarked page.

_Piercing __words__, __eyes __are __red_

_Watched __your __tail__lights __in __the __rain_

_Empty __heart __filled __with __regret_

_I __know __we __were __both __to __blame_

_And __I__'__m __not __sorry __that __it__'__s __over_

_But __for __the __way __we __let __it __end_

_So __I __said __all __I __had __to __say_

_In __letters __that __I __threw __away_

_And __you __should __know__, __please __believe __me_

_I__'__ve __picked __up __the __phone __a __thousand __times_

_And __tried __to __dial __your __number_

_But __it__'__s __been __so __long__, __it__'__s __never __easy_

_It__'__s __like __trying __to __spin __the __world __the __other __way_

_What __can __I __say__?_

Lucky swallowed hard as he read the lyrics Brook had written. He could feel the hurt and regret behind her words and he could definitely relate to these lyrics. Despite everything that had happened between him and Elizabeth and the awful way that things had ended between them he still felt a twinge of regret for what could have been. Elizabeth was his first love and like they say you never really get over your first love. He knew that part of him would always love Elizabeth even though they could never be with her again that way.

"Wow. These are really good."

She let out the breath she had been holding. "Yeah?"

"Absolutely. The lyrics are beautiful. You can really feel the emotion behind the words."

"Thanks. That means a lot. More than you know."

"Can I ask you something? And you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"What?"

"Is this about you and Dante?"

"Am I that transparent? And how do you know about me and Dante?"

"Well Dante's my partner so..."

"He talked to you about me?"

"Not really. He just said that you two were in a relationship a couple years ago and things didn't end so well."

"Yeah that about sums it up. Does he still hate me?"

"I don't know. He didn't really say much. But for what it's worth, he seemed more torn up than angry that you were back in town."

"Well I guess that's something," she sighed wishing more than ever that she could make things right between them again. " Okay your turn. Let's see what's been going on in that brilliantly talented mind of yours."

She opened Lucky's notebook and started to read.

_How __did __it __come __to __this_

_I __think __about __you __all __the __time_

_It__'__s __no __excuse __but __I __wish __that __I __never __made __you __cry_

_I__'__m __not __sorry __that __it__'__s __over_

_But __for __the __way __we __let __it __end_

_I __hate __to __think __all __you __have __of __me_

_Is __a __memory __I __left __you __and __the __space __between_

_What__ was __meant __to __be_

_And __the __mess __that __it __turned __into_

"Talk about great minds. We wrote the same line. _I__'__m __not __sorry __that __it__'__s __over_..."

"Yeah that's probably because we've both been through similar situations. Losing your first love can be pretty rough but sometimes you just have to let go and try to move on you know."

"Too bad that's a lot easier said than done. I mean how are you just supposed open yourself up to someone else when you've been hurt so bad before."

"I honestly don't know. But I do know that we owe it to ourselves to at least try. You know dust ourselves off and get back on the horse."

"And he's wise too."

"Haven't you heard? I'm the whole package," he said teasingly and she burst out laughing.

"Okay, so what are we going to do about this now?"

"About what? Having the same line? I mean it's cool and all but..."

"Are you kidding? This is way beyond cool; it's kismet."

"What are you suggesting exactly?"

"I'm suggesting that we make this a real collaboration. I mean I understand if you don't want use these but you have to admit that if we put both our parts together we could have an amazing song on our hands."

"They do seem to go together don't they?" He hesitated for a second before deciding to through caution to the wind and embracing this new adventure. " Alright. Let's do it."

"Seriously? Ohmigod this is so great. It's going to be you, thank you, thank you."

"Well don't thank me just yet. We still have a lot of work ahead of us."

"We better get started then," she said grabbing her guitar with renewed enthusiasm.

They worked together through most of the night, both enjoying it more than they thought they would.

Brook loved sharing her art with someone who truly understood and she hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

Lucky could hardly believe that he spent half the night playing music and singing. He had always loved music and playing the guitar was one of his all time favorite activities but his drama filled life had prevented him from truly fulfilling his passion. He loved being a cop but after tonight he was definitely going to make more time for his music.

"You know if you ever decided to quit chasing after bad guys you could totally totally take the music industry by storm." Brook raved at him while admiring the sheets of music that held their masterpiece.

"Thanks, so how about we take it from the top one more time?"

"Sure but you know what I think would make this amazing song we have here even more incredible?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask?"

"Oh come on. You had fun tonight and you know it?"

"Yes I did. This was by far the most fun I've had in a long time so thank you."

"You are more than welcome. And I had an amazing time too. Which brings me to my suggestion. You should sing this song with me at the Nurse's Ball next week."

"What like a duet?"

"Yes. This song makes a perfect duet."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Besides we worked on this together. It's has a little bit of both of us in it."

"You know what this means though right?"

"What's that?"

"We're going to have to spend a lot of time rehearsing if we're going to be ready to perform this next week."

"Oh the horror. Whatever shall we do?" she teased him.

"How about we take it from the top?"

"Sounds perfect."

THE END


End file.
